


Silence is Golden

by bi_nocturnal_g



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_nocturnal_g/pseuds/bi_nocturnal_g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes words aren’t enough to express love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 10 minutes. I don’t know what came over me. -_-;  
> But then that’s most of the time. 
> 
> I tweaked this from the original because people got confused with the perspective. This is mainly from Danny's POV but the last part is Steve's.
> 
> Also I live for feedback, good or bad, ‘cause I’m pathetic that way.

"You never said a word!"

" _I said enough_." Here Danny's voice cracks.

Outside they can hear cars chasing each other, seagulls crying out against the backdrop noise of the crashing waves. It's noisy, loud and chaotic. A mirror of his world.

Inside it's warm and cosy, the sun shining through the bay windows. Despite that, he feels nothing but numbness, freezing him from the outside in, turning him immobile.

A chilled silence reigns over them.

Danny feels raw, ragged to the bone. It’s been a long time coming. Not too long apparently because he still feels that deep abyss plunging within his soul, eating away at his heart, and leaving a gaping hole behind.

Tears burns his eyes.

“I said it every day,” He bites out, ignoring the hand reaching out to him, “You just didn’t listen”, watches as it dejectedly drops away.

 _Lost. Hesitant._ Regret dragging it down.

Soulful eyes stare accusingly at each other. One dark, confusion casting shadows deep within. The other damning, burning with arctic fire. “You never listen to me!”

“That’s not true, Danno.” Steve whispers, hands reaching for his partner again and this time succeeding in drawing him in, finding Danny, warm, solid and _broken_.

Shaken to the core.

“ _Steve_ ,” A gasp tears out of Danny’s throat as Steve nips at his neck.

It’s fire and brimstone, unbearable hot and _Steve_.

“ **We can’t do _this_** ,” Danny cries, mouth wide open, lungs gasping for air.

Steve ignores him, as usual, and continues with his tortuous ministrations. Guilty hands glides their way inside, touches silky skin, dragging a passion in their wake as they caresses, kneads and grips Danny into submission.

It burns away at him until he feels a rage suddenly fill him.

“ _ **It’s Catherine**_!” Danny shouts, pushing Steve roughly away. His partner jerks back. Falls hard, his teeth rattling, against the door.

Danny’s breath escapes him in tiny jaggedly intervals, sad, pathetic and painful like a dying animal, pleading for death.

Soft, tired and broken, his voice a mere whisper on the wind. “It’s too late.”

Steve takes a tentative step forward, toward him, the sound of his name passing through sinful lips.  
  
Sweet, bitter and _alone_.

It is an eternity too late.

Steve isn’t fast enough as Danny reaches backward, twists the doorknob, hard, viciously and open. He watches, silently, resigned, as his partner strides away, his hand stretched out, the sun glinting off his wedding band.

He feels like molten lava dipped into acid.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Silence is Golden:
> 
> A proverbial saying, often used in circumstances where it is thought that saying nothing is preferable to speaking.


End file.
